


Healing a Dear Heart

by BerBelPrime



Series: Heartache & Healing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), bad at punning, vague mention of other skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerBelPrime/pseuds/BerBelPrime
Summary: Red getting drunk at Grillby's again after the one he thought was his soulmate ended up choosing another pair of skeleton brothers.





	Healing a Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Hearts and Gentle People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290738) by [Esuerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc). 



> This is my first posted work of any kind. It is an idea I've had since reading the NSFW work additions of Esuerc's Dear Hearts and Gentle People and chapter 11 of her main work.
> 
> This is a 1 shot. A companion piece and actual story that can go along with this is my other work: Home is Where The Heartache Lives

Two months.  It’s been a mere two months since he lost his Kitten to that particular pair of brothers.  Two long months of attempting to drown the pain and grief at Grillby’s. Tonight was no different for Red as he shortcutted onto his usual barstool.  A mustard bottle along with two shot glasses full of a fiery liquor are soon placed in front of the edgy looking skeleton.

 

“m. thanks,” Red mutters while reaching for one of the shots.  A hand made of flame covers the shot. Red follows the hand up to the face of the owner.  The flame elemental simply stares down at him.

 

“If you ever wish to talk, I’m willing to listen,” Grillby finally states to skeleton in a quiet tone.

 

“jus’ mind yer own damn business,” Red growls out before snatching the shot from under the hand and knocking it back.  Grillby sighs with a small shake of his head before moving down the bar to tend to a few other customers.

 

Red nearly slammed the glass back down onto the bar top, before picking up the mustard bottle for a chaser.  He buries his head in free arm, thoughts going into a downward spiral.

 

_ she’s gone. she’s GONE. It’s all the ashtray’s fault.  He didn’t deserve her. I didn’t deserve her. Too sweet.  Too nice. And now they’re going to eat her. Gotta save her.  She doesn’t want to be saved. She’s fucking GONE. _

 

Red is soon snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of muttered curses coming from his left.  He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escapes his teeth as what looks to be a girl struggle to pull herself up onto the stool next to him.  

 

The second shot of fire whiskey is picked up and tossed back with Grillby signaled for more.  All the while, he keeps a side eye on his sudden neighbor, mentally laughing at her continued efforts to get up on the stool even as he takes her in.  

 

Simple plain skirt, more than likely goes close to the floor.  A similar white long-sleeved button up blouse. Buttoned up tightly.  A skin tone that he thinks the humans call olive. And dark hair pulled back into a braid that is coiled at the back of her head.  While she could be called slight, damn did the girl have some nice curves from what he could see. Wonder what her face is like? Probably ugly as her outfit.

 

“A table would’a been easier for ya,” Red states mockingly when she finally gets up on the seat proper. His ever present smile pulled into a slight smirk.

 

“Yes, yes,” came the reply. The voice low, a little husky, yet still feminine.  “More than likely it would have been. Though I would not have a leg to stand on if a group came in since there is only one table free right now.”

 

Now being a punster himself, Red could just feel that there was a pun in there somewhere. Since he couldn’t figure it out just yet he gives a faint snort and turns to Grillby as he arrives.  He orders a couple more shots before the bartender turns to the newest arrival asking for her order.

 

“My apologies.  What are you saying?” The girl asked in a confused tone.

 

“He’s askin’ what’re havin’ doll.?” Red answers for the elemental with amusement lacing his tone.

 

“Oh.” A faint blush crosses the one cheek that Red can see. “Well what do you have in beers?” Came the eager reply.  Grillby blinks a few times before reaching underneath the bar to produce a menu to hand her.

 

Red turns back to his own drinks finishing the third shot of the night and chasing it with his mustard.  His thoughts turning back to where they were at the beginning of the evening. Spiralling slowly downwards only to be interrupted with a small poke on his arm.

 

“If you are done with the mustard, could I use some, please?” Red looks over and blinks at the request.  He finally got to see his bar neighbor’s face. Oval, cute little nose, slightly plump lips, though the left side looks to be in a sneer… Ooh, that’s a nasty scar.  Goes up near the eyes. And what eyes they are. A rich emerald green. Not the fake kind but the natural mossy looking kind, and they seem to have an inner fire.

 

“Uh.. ya’ sure,” Red pushes the bottle over.  His other hand idly rubbing his sternum.  _ Someone could drown in eyes like those. _

 

“So do you actually get drunk from this?” comes the question that snaps him out of his thoughts.  

 

“Nah, more tha’ i like th’ taste.” He takes the bottle back and deliberately squirts some more through his teeth into his mouth.  “Though most can’t mustard up the courage to try it.”

 

“I do agree that not many relish such strong flavors.  Guess they are just yellow bellied.” Despite the scar the smile that comes to her lips was warm.  They then take a bite out of the burger that was sitting in front of them. 

 

Red looks between his mustard bottle, his last shot of fire whiskey, and his unintentional companion for the moment.   One who had a thoughtful expression on her face as she took a cautious sip of from her glass.

 

“Interesting,” he could hear her murmur. “Definitely stronger than I would have believed.  Seems good chilled. Going to let it warm up a little and see if that affects the flavor.”

 

“Th’ beer not ta ya likin’?” Red asks as he pushes the full shot glass away from him.

 

“Nothing like that.  More that some drinks like this are better warm than they are chilled,” The woman answers.  “But better that I do not hop to conclusions since this does come from your old home.”

 

Red can feel his grin get a little wider at the pun . “Tibia honest, ‘m surprised that ya would  come ‘ere. ‘S not many tha’ would’a come ta a monster bar.” A shrug of the shoulders is the initial response as she wipes her hands clean on a napkin.

 

“It is for convenience that I came here,” She replies before sticking her hand out towards him. “And I forgot my most basic of manners.  My name is Beronica.”

 

“Th’ name’s sans.  Most jus’ call me red,”  Red accepted the hand only to jolt at the moment when her smaller hand touched his phalanges.  He instantly pulls back and stuffs the hand into his pocket.

 

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Sans,” Beronica responds with her smile fading just a hint.  “And thank you for not putting up too much of a fuss over my interruption of your personal time. It looked like you were doing some heavy thinking when I entered.”

 

“Ya? Well thos’ thoughts were goin’ nowhere, doll,” Red’s smile goes from tight to a smirk. “Maybe you and I could somewhere?”

 

A faint snort is the initial reply even as emerald green eyes study the skeleton in front of them. “First off, please do not call me ‘doll’.  I take offense to that. Secondly, I am not anyone’s rebound girl.”

 

“Rebound girl?” Red could feel sweat pooling at the back of his skull. “Wha’ makes ya think tha’?”

 

Beronica gives a faint snort as she takes a drink from her glass. “Two things mainly.  One is how you are drinking. Seems to be mostly hard liquor interspersed with lighter alcohol.” She then points to Red’s still full shot glass. “ Secondly, you pushed that last shot of yours away and focused on the conversation.  I did both of those things two years ago myself. It seems to be a safe guess.”

 

“Didn’t know i was tha’ transparent.” Red mumbles as he turns to face the bar itself taking another drink of his mustard.

 

“No, you are opaque, but most should be able to see right through you,” came the amused come back.

 

Red found himself sputtering as he chokes on a laugh.  “Good one,” he replies once he catches his breath. “So sweetpea, if ya ain’t a rebound girl, then what are ya?”

 

“Right now?”  She asks with amusement. “A distraction for a seemingly bonely person who is grieving over a loss.  Perhaps friends later?” A tentative smile accompanies the statement.

 

“With benefits?” Came the snarky accompanied by a wide grin.

 

“Casual is not my style, Sans,” a frown on those pretty lips, looking like a sneer due to the scar.  Emerald eyes hard as ice. 

 

“Someone lookin’ like ya, sweetpea, makes a man wonder what’cha hidin’ under all them clothes,”  Red leans into her personal space, catching a whiff of her scent. Earthy, woodsy, a hint of smoke and something faint under all that.  So caught up in the passing thoughts, he was surprised when he was roughly shoved away.

 

“I said I was not your rebound girl, Sans,” Beronica snapped at the skeleton with a faint near growl in her own voice.  Grillby chose that moment to come over and check on things. “I am fine despite the certified donkey here.”

 

“Donkey, sweetpea?” Red asks with a laugh. 

 

‘Yes, you are a real Jackass, Sans,” she snaps as she moves to get off the stool. “I have too much to do to sit here for this.”  She all but slams a couple bills onto the counter. “Do not worry about the change.” Her hand grabs something that was sitting next to her stool on the opposite side of Red. “It was a good meal and a good brew.  I may come back. Good evening, Mister Grillby.”

 

With a glance towards Red and a small huff, she turns and limps out of the bar leaning a bit heavily on a cane. Red could only watched stunned as she walks away.  His phalanges idly rubbing at his sternum again.

 

“If she doesn’t come back, I will hold you personally responsible,” came the crackle hiss of Grillby. 

 

Red breaks out in laughter instead of responding to the flame elemental.  “A leg to stand on.” He continues to chuckle to himself.  _ First words to me was a pun, and I didn’t even know it.  _

 

He finally notices his rubbing.   _ Huh?  I thought Kitten was my soulmate with how it was reaching out to her.  Now my soul wants to do this? Should find more about her. _  He picks up the final untouched shot and throws it back.  Some gold clinks against the top of the bar.

 

“No worries, grillbz.  She’ll be back,” Red states confidently as he shortcuts out of the bar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you all think.


End file.
